


Twist

by Calico_Neko



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki ... Ia selalu membuat memori Akira berantakan. Mimpi maupun nyata tak dikenali lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa hobi seorang Akira adalah menjelajah alam. Ia suka dan cinta pada pesona ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Pepohonannya, pijakan terjal, tebing curam, hewan-hewan para pecinta lubang sembunyi. Berbaring di bawah untaian bintang tak terhitung jumlahnya, ditemani sebuah map dan kompas, selalu menjadi kesenangan pribadi. Menatapi langit malam, membayangkan seluruh keluarga dan kawan pasti tengah beristirahat nyaman di atas ranjang empuk masing-masing, oposit dengan sang surai abu di atas kantung tidur kepompongnya yang beralaskan lahan bebatuan nan dingin.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak bukit dan gunung yang telah ia tandai, setali tiga uang dengan gunungan foto-foto panorama maupun macro yang telah ia abadikan dengan kamera profesionalnya.

Senyum mengembang tipis di kala menekan tombol kembali di kamera, mengingat-ingat pemandangan indah yang telah ia lalui namun akan selalu membekas dalam hati serta pikiran. Memandangi foto-foto itu seperti memandangi anak pertama, tidak akan pernah bosan dan bila perlu ditambah dengan objek-objek yang tidak akan kalah indahnya. Hanya sebuah kerikil unik pun selalu cukup sebagai moodboosternya.

Mengganti mode kamera pada mode mati, Akira memasukkan benda kesayangannya tersebut ke dalam tas kamera. Benda pematri suasana tersebut tidak dapat selalu bersapa dengan keadaan ekstrim sebab kemungkinan error dan parahnya rusak mungkin terjadi. Apa yang telah terekam dan tersimpan tidak boleh hilang. Kesenangan memperolehnya tidak dapat terjadi dua kali.

Kuapan lebar menyeruak keluar. Lama berdiam diri di alam terbukan, ditambah angin sejuk malam jelas membuatnya terkantuk. Nyaris terlupakan pula bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Bayaran atas pendakian selama nyaris belasan jam (walau memang sebagian besarnya habis oleh memotret) benar-benar telah lunas oleh keindahan pemberian Sang Kuasa.

Berdoa dan mengucap syukur atas hari yang telah ia lewati, Akira menarik resleting kantung tidur hingga bagian leher, dengan sebelumnya tak lupa mengirim pesan selamat tidur melalui telepon genggam kepada keluarga tercinta yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

Tanpa pernah tahu akan takdir di esok hari.

_._

_Sstt… apa kau melihatnya? Di pojokan sana, di balik pohon rindang yang itu. Iya benar, iris berwarna hitam_ _mengerikan tengah memerhatikan kita dengan pandangan lapar._

_._

**Togainu no Chi** **© Yamamoto Kana & Nitro+CHiRAL**

**Twist** **© cnbdg0902151120**

_._

Dalam fotografi, satu waktu yang tidak boleh terlewat memiliki istilah _golden moment_. Setiap menit bahkan detik dan angin berkecapatan 0,1 km/jam saja dapat menentukan keberhasilan foto yang terekam kamera. Belum lagi segala tetek bengek pengaturan seperti bukaan dan waktu. Melenceng sedikit, maka golden moment itu akan ‘terbakar’.

Itu sebabnya Akira telah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak terlambat bangun. Ia telah berada di posisi yang tepat di mana ia akan bersapa sang mentari, semalam ia beristirahat di titik tepat ini, walau harus menahan dingin yang cukup menusuk padahal jaket yang memeluk tubuhnya berjumlah tiga lapis. Salah Akira sendiri yang memang tidak tahan dingin. Sialnya ia lupa membawa _wine_ untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh dari dalam.

Akira menggeliat pelan dari balik kantung tidur. Mengucek mata sesaat tanpa memedulikan bagaimana awut-awutannya surai keabuan miliknya. Toh tinggal diguyur air nanti juga pasti menurut, itulah yang selalu menjadi alasan dirinya bila sudah mendapat teguran bahkan oleh orang tak dikenal. Ia bangun 2 jam lebih awal dari waktu perkiraannya terhadap terbitnya matahari. Ingat, ia masih harus mengatur kamera.

Dan, waktu pengaturan kamera menuju momen emas itu selalu terasa singkat, bahkan kurang. Ketika kamera merekam suasana, walau hanya 1 jam, Akira akan menghitung mundur waktu sembari mensyukuri keindahan alam. Penglihatan yang normal selalu menjadi bagian favorit tubuhnya karena mata inilah yang paling pertama mengucap puja puji kepada Pemilik Raya.

Di kala menikmati momen perubahan warna alam dari gelap menuju terang tersebut, nyaris saja tak terdengar suara engahan napas lelah tak jauh dari balik punggungnya, serta langkah bergegas seperti takut terlambat boarding. Bahkan ketika sosok pirang nan jangkung itu menghamburkan alat-alat lukis cat minyak dari dalam tas gunung, Akira masih setia dengan pemandangan di depan. Baru dua menit kemudian, ketika berisik goresan kuas menari terburu-buru di atas hamparan putih kanvas menyapa, manik gelapnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pukul 9, menemukan hitam yang menatapnya kalut.

“Hampir saja aku ketinggalan golden moment.”

Dari cara berbicara yang nyaris putus-putus, dapat dipastikan ia baru mendaki dengan berlari. Serta satu hal yang pasti, sosok memesona itu sama tidak mau ketinggalannya akan waktu berharga: kelahiran sang surya.

.

.

“Shiki. Hanya mahasiswa yang sedang berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat sejuk.”

Senyumnya begitu ramah, pun tangan yang menjabatnya begitu erat. Ia, Shiki ini, sepertinya adalah kepribadian yang penuh semangat dan kemantapan, serta yang jelas tak banyak berbicara. Selepas surya sudah ‘tidak begitu cantik untuk diabadikan’, mulut kecilnya asyik mengunyah bekal makannya. Akira yang memang tidak begitu pandai memulai pembicaraan menatap dengan pandangan takjub.

“Jadi kau bermalam di sini? Pasti menyenangkan.”

Akira menganggkuk seraya menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang hanya ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan. Shiki menjawab sudah kenyang, Jadilah Akira yang menelan potongan besar roti tersebut. Ia butuh energi untuk perjalan turun.

Kehadiran Shiki jelas telah memakan waktunya. Tak terasa satu jam lewat begitu saja dengan mengobrolkan hal random. Hal kecil seperti “Rambutku tersangkut di ranting pohon” menjadi hal yang besar dan menggelikan ketika dibicarakan kepada sosok yang sepertinya tidak terlalu serius itu. Akira senang berbincang dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sebentar ini.

Hingga ia pun tak keberatan saat Shiki meminta izinnya untuk melukis Akira. Dua lembar di dua kertas berbeda dari buku gambar yang ia katakan selalu wajib dibawa. Dua lembar karena satu lembarnya adalah untuk kenang-kenangan Akira.

“Lukisanmu bagus sekali. Terima kasih.”

Pujian Akira mendapat senyum seadanya serta sambutan, “Menjadi indah karena objeknya juga indah.”

Jabat tangan pun menjadi tanda pisah antara Akira dan Shiki.

Pada menit itu.

_._

_Hey, coba lihat ke belakang. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang membuntuti kita?_

_._

Menuruni selalu menjadi hal paling menyulitkan bagi Akira. Bukan secara harfiah, namun mengingat ia akan meninggalkan segala kesederhanaan alam di antara kemegahannya, selalu menjadi momok untuknya. Seperti meninggalkan seorang kekasih, berat. Itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk selalu membawa baterai beserta kartu memori cadangan untuk kamera tersayang.

Mengambil beberapa gambar yang rasa-rasanya adalah repetisi saat pendakian, Akira melangkah perlahan. Kabut terkadang masih menggantung, matahari yang telah terbit pun belum menguapkan para embun. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan setiap langkah. Terpeleset, kamera yang terlilit di pergelangan tanganlah ancamannya.

Kesenangan Akira membidik berbagai objek yang mampir di depan mata mendadak berhenti. Suasana pagi yang masih agak temaram dikarenakan intipan cahaya mentari yang masih minimalis menjadikan ia lebih awas. Beberapa detik lalu ia menangkap suara gemerisik dedauan dari arah belakangnya.

“Binatang kah?”

Belum ada catatan mengenai hewan buas di gunung yang telah berhasil ia singgahi ini, namun ketegangan itu selalu saja ada. Tidak binatang, mungkin saja ada ranting dari tempat tinggi yang jatuh. Kecelakaan di dataran tinggi seperti ini patut selalu diwaspadai.

Gemerisik kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih gaduh, seakan ada sesuatu yang tengah berlari kencang.

Membuka flash pada kamera, Akira mengarahkan lensa ke ke sembarang arah, berharap mendapat gambaran sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia tidak peduli bila itu hantu, makhluk biologis selalu lebih berbahaya.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Tiga nyala flash dan tiga gambar tersimpan. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Akira pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan turun, kali ini mengurangi intensitas mengambil gambar guna meningkatkan keawasannya.

Akan tetapi, belum juga ada 10 langkah tambahan, suara gaduh itu kembali datang. Lebih berisik. Dan, dekat. Hembusan napasnya yang berat jelas terdengar di antara derap langkah kaki menghentak nan terburunya.

Tak ayal, Akira menekatkan diri dengan berbalik badan dan menemukan,

“Shiki! Kau membuatku takut!”

Kelegaan teramat terpancar dari mimik yang biasa datar itu. Dielusnya dada untuk menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang baru bermaraton. Yang membuat Akira nyaris berlari itu hanya tersenyum.

“Maaf. Di atas sendirian tidak menyenangkan. Jadi aku mengejarmu untuk turun bersama, tapi malah dikira beruang liar.”

Keduanya pun berjalan bersama-sama. Tidak beriringan karena pepohonan yang terbilang rapat untuk bawaan keduanya yang memakan ruang. Sesekali mereka berhenti: Akira memotret dan Shiki melukis. Si surai abu dibuat tercengang dengan kemampuan melukis laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Jemari yang menari di atas kertas sketsa begitu hebat. Lentik dan tepat sasaran hingga menghasilnya lukisan yang indah.

Penasaran, Akira meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat buku sketsa milik teman pulangnya. Kamera pun menjadi alat barter karena Shiki penasaran akan hasil jepretan sang fotografer otodidak. Selama sepersekian menit tak ada perbincangan mengalir. Hanya pujian singkat yang Shiki suarakan setiap melihat ratusan panorama dalam kamera di tangannya.

Di satu sisi, Akira pun sama terperangahnya dengan hasil cipta Tuhan yang terlukis indah hanya dalam selembar kertas. Ia menyukai foto karena dianggap paling mendekati asli, tetapi ini benar-benar nyaris mirip walau hanya hitam di atas putih. Terlintas untuk meminta selembarnya sebagai kenang-kenangan selain sketsa diri yang sebelumnya.

Bila saja Akira tidak keburu melihat-lihat sketsa-sketsa di halaman sebelumnya.

Banyak, bahkan terlalu banyak bila mengingat perjumpaan serta perbincangan mereka yang tidak memakan waktu tiga jam itu.

Ia tidak merasa aneh dengan sketsa Akira mengoprek kamera dengan latar mentari, tidak juga merasa kaget dengan sketsa ketika Akira sedang menggigit roti di atas kantung tidur yang belum dilipat. Yang paling membuatnya cukup terkejut dan takut adalah…

Langkah kaki stop.

_‘Mengapa ada sketsaku sedang tidur di dalam sleeping bag-ku?’_

Dan, sketsa-sketsa itu diambil dari sudut pandang sekian meter dari lokasi. Jauh, seperti mengintip dari balik pepohonan. Arsiran hitam yang sepertinya adalah langit malam, taburan bintang, jelas terlihat menghiasi kertas.

Tak hanya itu. Ada beberapa yang menyerupai ‘orang meneropong’. Objek berbentuk di dalam dua lingkaran sedangkan di luar dua lingkaran itu hanyalah arsiran hitam. Mata yang tertutup, hidung mungil nan mancung, bibir tipis, terlukis cantik namun menakutkan di tiap lembar.

Semenakutkan hembusan napas hangat yang menderu di belakang punuk Akira.

“Itu sketsa favoritku. Tapi sulit sekali membuatnya karena hari sudah gelap.”

Tidak mau meminta penjelasan, terburu Akira (nyaris) melemparkan buku sketsa ke dada bidang Shiki dan menarik paksa kamera bercermin satu miliknya dari tangan Shiki. Namun kekuatan serta panjang tangan jelas berselisih banyak. Shiki mengunggulinya.

Terjadi saling tarik dan dorong antar kedua insan. Buku sketsa sudah terjatuh dan terinjak kotor, namun pemiliknya seakan tidak peduli. Shiki masih setia, terlihat dari senyum lebar namun terkesan dinginnya, mempertahankan kehadiran kamera di tangannya serta Akira di bawah hidungnya.

“Kau mau kemana? Kenapa seperti takut padaku begitu?”

Tidak akan ada yang tidak takut bila telah melihat goresan-goresan barusan. Ia jelas baru memata-matai. Mengaku dan bertingkah datang nyaris terlambat untuk mendapat momen emas, padahal ia memandangi dan melukis dirinya semalaman, bahkan dengan bantuan teropong bila benar sketsa yang dibuatnya berdasar apa yang ia lihat.

“Shiki, aku serius. Serahkan kameraku dan segera lepaskan—Akh!”

Tidak diduganya sebuah jambakan keras telah menariknya mendekat. Kepala terpaksa menengadah sakit berkat tarikan tersebut. Jaket yang teresleting hingga bagian leher tidak berhasil menyembunyikan warna kulit di baliknya.

“Sepertinya lupa kata kuncinya, ya? Aku tidak mendengar kata ‘tolong’.”

Keramahan itu musnah. Hanya lapar yang jelas terlihat dari balik iris menyerupai malamnya. Akira tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini. Kemanakah Shiki yang dalam otaknya adalah pemuda menyenangkan?

Meneguk saliva walau sulit, Akira berucap, “Shiki tolong kembalikan kameraku dan lep—“

“Terlambat.”

Nada singkat dan dingin, sebelum sebuah sakit dari benda tajam menusuk lengan bagian atas Akira dan membuatnya melihat hitam.

Akira kehilangan kesadaran berkat kerja anastesi. Dan bukan pekerjaan yang berat untuk membawa tubuh pingsan itu berserta perlengkapan mendakinya menuju finish di bawah sana.

“Ck, buku sketsaku kotor.”

.

_Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, teman-teman. Tetapi dia … berhasil menangkapku._

.

Akira terbangun keesokan harinya dengan sakit yang teramat pada sekujur tubuh serta dingin yang mengerjap pada bagian kening. Ia seketika bangkit, nyaris limbung berkat kepala yang berputar. Di antara desis yang keluar nyaring dari antara belah bibir, sebuah tangan terjulur, mengusap kepalanya lembut seakan meminta untuk merebahkan tubuh kembali.

Akira menurut. Perlahan ia jatuhkan kepala yang lagi ditemani handuk basah, mengucek mata sesaat guna melihat sekitar. Dan, di sebelahnya adalah seseorang.

_‘Shiki?!’_

Akira mengingat dengan jelas. Perawakan jangkung, semampai, garis rahang keras namun tampan, rambut hitam, serta peralatan mendaki dan buku-buku sketsa. Laki-laki ini Shiki, ‘kan?

Tetapi….

“Kau sudah sadar? Aku melihatmu terjatuh, jadi aku membawamu ke tendaku. Beristirahatlah dulu.”

Akira berkedip pelan.

_‘Tunggu sebentar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia berbicara seakan kita baru bertemu? Apakah yang tadi itu … mimpi?’_

.

_Aku bingung, kawan._

**Author's Note:**

> ff perdana di TnC, sekaligus ff re-written, jadi maaf kalau ada nama2 yang terlewat. Makasih sudah mampir dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Feedback, please!


End file.
